


Мини (ч.2)

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Summary: Фики являются частью командных работ на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.





	Мини (ч.2)

**Author's Note:**

> Фики являются частью командных работ на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.

**Название:**  Чрезвычайное происшествие  
 **Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
 **Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
 **Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» ВВС   
 **Размер:**  мини, 3063 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Грегори Лестрейд, Джон Уотсон, инспектор Кристиан Диммок, Майкрофт Холмс, Филипп Андерсон, Шерлок Холмс  
 **Категория:**  слэш  
 **Жанр:**  экшн (action), юмор  
 **Рейтинг:**  G  
 **Краткое содержание:**  Филипп и Салли стали очевидцами, как их босса запихнули в автомобиль и увезли в неизвестном направлении. На поиски брошены все силы полиции, потому что известно, в такой ситуации счет идет на минуты.  
 **Размещение:**  только после деанона  
 **Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Чрезвычайное происшествие"  
  
  
— Ни за что…  
  
— Но…  
  
— Нет, я же сказал. Нет. Это мое последнее слово…  
  
— Но это всего на час. Я уже согласовал…  
  
— Вот в следующий раз будешь думать. Ставить меня перед фактом…  
  
— Грег…  
  
— Пошел к черту.  
  
Грегори Лестрейд резко развернулся, вылетая из кабинета. Чертов Майкрофт со своими гениальными идеями. Сколько можно? Подобные изменения планов бесили неимоверно. Почему Холмс решил, что сообщить за полчаса до начала раута — идеальный выход?  
  


***

  
— Какие планы на вечер? — голос, раздавшийся сзади, заставил Салли резко развернуться и осуждающе посмотреть на Андерсона.  
  
— Филипп, мы же договаривались… Мне это уже откровенно надоело.  
  
— Но это же удобно…  
  
— Кому? Тебе? Конечно, жена уехала, почему бы не завалить коллегу…  
  
— Сал, ну зачем так грубо. Ты же знаешь…  
  
— Вот именно, знаю… — начала она, доставая ключи от машины из сумочки, когда из лифта вышел чем-то явно раздосадованный Лестрейд.  
  
— Я не хотел… — начал было Андерсон, но она прицельно пихнула мужчину локтем в бок, вынуждая того замолчать, и нарочито громко поприветствовала босса.  
  
— Всего хорошего, сэр!  
  
— Пока, Салли, Филипп. Хорошего вечера, — Лестрейд кивнул коллегам, чиркнул зажигалкой, подкуривая сигарету и, достав телефон, принялся что-то строчить.  
  
— Я не хочу снова выносить это на обсуждение, Филипп, — тихо прошептала Салли, обращаясь к криминалисту.  
  
— Я ничего не… — начал было Андерсон, но Салли просто развернулась и направилась к машине. — Сал, правда. Ну что ты…  
  
— Что я? Все. Иди домой… — Салли, не дойдя до автомобиля, резко развернулась. — Я не хочу потом быть той, о ком судачат все, кому не лень и жалеют…  
  
Звук заскрипевших по асфальту колес заставил ее прерваться, и они с Филиппом резко обернулись, глядя, как на парковку заехал черный внедорожник. Из машины выскочили двое людей в черном, быстро подойдя к Лестрейду, схватили того с обеих сторон под руки и, не обращая на возмущенную брань внимания, потащили к авто.  
  
— Стоять, полиция! — крикнула Салли, бросаясь вперед, но она находилась в четырех рядах от них. Грега быстро втолкнули в машину, которая практически тут же сорвалась с места, а дверь захлопнулась на ходу. — Черт! — выругалась Салли, глядя ей вслед. — Дерьмо.  
  
— Что это было?  
  
— Филипп, не говори мне, что фрик прав насчет тебя? Ты же видел, что произошло, — раздраженно рявкнула Донован, а потом выругалась себе под нос и, развернувшись, быстро направилась к лифтам. Андерсон посмотрел на валявшуюся на земле тлеющую сигарету, где минуту назад ее выронил босс, а потом поспешил за коллегой.

  
***

  
Спустя десять минут они с детективом-инспектором Кристианом Диммоком и детективом-инспектором Реймондом Коллинзом из команды по борьбе с похищениями сидели в кабинете, просматривая записи с дорожных камер. После анализа видео с парковки ни у кого не оставалось никаких сомнений, что данную ситуацию следует рассматривать как похищение. Уже только то, что охрана спокойно впустила автомобиль на паркову и также спокойно выпустила его, говорило об огромной дыре в системе безопасности. Как и то, что информация о пропуске в базе не сохранилась.  
  
— Над чем он работал в последнее время? — спросил детектив-инспектор отдела похищений у сидящей напротив Донован, перебирая разложенные на столе документы, пока дежурные полицейские отдела сидели, наклонившись к мониторам.  
  
— Готовил дело Маркуса для передачи в суд, — устало пробормотала Салли. — И было еще бытовое убийство на прошлой неделе… Ничего такого…  
  
— А этот, ваш… Как его… Консультант? — Коллинз посмотрел на девушку, слегка сведя кустистые брови.  
  
— Шерлок? Никак не связывались после дела Маркуса, да и там так все гладко, что не подкопаться. Я, правда, не знаю…  
  
— Сэр… — к ним обернулся старший сержант Уолш. — Авто числится за транспортной компанией «Норд». Сейчас пытаемся отследить… Но пока глухо…  
  
— Черт, — Диммок раздраженно выругался, взъерошив волосы, когда его попытка отследить местоположение телефона снова провалилась.  
  
— Сэр, — подала голос Салли, глядя на Коллинза. — Может вызвать фри… Шерлока?  
  
— Каким боком он тут поможет? — Реймонд раздраженно поморщился. — Он у вас что, экстрасенс? Или его разум подключен к сети камер по всему Лондону, и он сможет молниеносно сказать ответ, взмахнуть рукой и вытащить Лестрейда, словно зайца из шляпы?  
  
— Но все же… Это Шерлок. Может, Грег консультировался с ним по очередному старому висяку…  
  
Коллинз прикрыл глаза, вздыхая. Грега он знал очень хорошо, более того, считал его другом, и по-хорошему ему надо было дать отвод от этого дела, но время уходило. А он знал, как важны эти первые несколько часов.  
  
— Звони вашему консультанту.  
  


***

  
Шерлок с Джоном приехали спустя полчаса. Судя по всему, Донован удалось его убедить отнестись к делу со всей серьезностью: он влетел в отдел и направился прямиком к столпившимся возле открытого кабинета Коллинза полицейским.  
  
— Что удалось найти? — видимо, произошедшее лишило его всякого желания оскорблять окружающих. Ввести его в суть дела взяла на себя Салли. Она отвела Холмса в сторону, давая работающим над делом полицейским сосредоточиться на основном.  
  
— Пытались отследить телефон — глухо, — девушка понизила голос. — Машина числится за транспортной компанией, но что-то подсказывает, что с ней не все так гладко. Не можем выйти ни на кого из руководства. Отследили вплоть до…  
  
Раздавшийся звонок телефона показался невероятно громким в тесном кабинете. Все замерли, глядя на аппарат, а потом старший сержант Фишер поднял трубку.  
  
— Слушаю… Да… Как это? Не могли же они просто испариться?  
  
Он положил трубку, а потом посмотрел на молчавших в ожидании коллег.  
  
— Патрульные проверили тоннель. Никаких следов автомобиля…  
  
— Как же? Но машина въехала в тоннель… Это же не шпионский боевик… — Диммок промотал обратно видеоряд, показывая, как BMW въезжает в тоннель, а затем переключился на другую камеру, указывая на выезжающие машины. — Ничего…  
  
— Отмотай назад… Стоп! — Шерлок наклонился к экрану, а затем ткнул длинным пальцем на фургон с продуктами. — Вот он перекрыл обзор. Здесь есть съезд. За этой машиной. Посмотрите с другой камеры…  
  
— Неполадки, есть только этот участок…  
  
— А картами вас пользоваться не учили?— Шерлок раздраженно поморщился. — Там поворот и съезд. Ранее улица была тупиковой, но сейчас там есть объезд. Переключитесь на вид соседней улицы. Вот тут, — он ткнул длинным пальцем в разложенную на столе карту.  
  
— Выполняй, — Коллинз слегка поморщился. Холмс явно видел больше их. — Отслеживаем дальше…  
  
— Сэр, на соседнем участке данные с камер отсутствуют…  
  
— Нам нет дела до этого участка. Просмотрите данные с камеры за этот период.  
  
— Есть. Вот он, — спустя две минуты сообщил один из мужчин, указывая пальцем на экран с открытым видеофайлом. — Отслеживаю.  
  
— Что с его делами? — спросил тем временем Шерлок, и Салли молча передала стопку папок, в том числе по текущим делам.   
  
Шерлок выгнул бровь: за половиной дел он гонялся около полугода, вынуждая Лестрейда отдать хоть парочку. Правда, сейчас сосредоточиться надо было совершенно на другом. Шерлок сел за соседний стол и начал быстро просматривать материалы, ища зацепки. Джон вздохнул и опустился на стул рядом.  
  
Час спустя людей, пытавшихся обнаружить хоть какие-то следы авто, которое, как ни парадоксально, словно специально растворилось в слепой зоне камер, стало больше. Приехал суперинтендант и, попросив держать его в курсе, удалился к себе в кабинет.  
  
— Салли, — спросил Коллинз очевидную вещь, — ты не знаешь, Лестрейд с кем-нибудь ссорился? Может, упоминал что-то…  
  
— Нет, — сержант покачала головой. — Я никого не видела…  
  
— Вообще-то да… — недавно прибывший констебль Лари Вайс посмотрел на собравшихся. — Я не знаю причины, но Лестрейд ссорился с каким-то мужчиной. Незадолго до его ухода к нему пришел какой-то пижон. Я не слышал, что конкретно говорили, но детектив-инспектор явно вылетел из кабинета раздосадованным.  
  
— Как он выглядел?  
  
— Я его видел всего несколько раз до этого. Иногда заходил… Такой… Представительный. Лысеющий. И с зонтом-тростью еще.  
  
— М… — начал было Джон, но Шерлок, стоявший рядом, кажется, сориентировался быстрее и прицельно ткнул его локтем, метя под ребра, и попал куда-то в печень, — ... м-мой бог, — выдохнул сдавленно Джон, хватаясь за живот и слегка придушенно всхлипывая.  
  
— Все в порядке? — участливо поинтересовался один из офицеров.  
  
— Да, — прохрипел Джон, прижимая руки к животу и стараясь выровнять дыхание. — Что-то живот прихватило…  
  
— Врача?  
  
— Я сам… — наконец разогнулся Джон и откашлялся, — сам врач. Не беспокойтесь, это просто газы.  
  
Полицейский отвернулся, а Джон быстро приблизился к Шерлоку, который стоял, словно ничего не произошло, схватил того за рукав и притянул к себе.   
  
— Зачем ты это сделал? Ты не думаешь, что Майкрофт может что-то знать? Может он и…  
  
— Сэр, — старший сержант Лоренс развернулся к собравшимся. — Машину засекли патрульные. Она въехала сюда, — он указал на мигающий на карте огонек.  
  
— Вперед, — рыкнул Коллинз поднимаясь.  
  
— О, это будет интересно, — еле слышно пробормотал Шерлок, приблизившись к монитору, а затем резко отпрянул. Его сосед кинул на него подозрительный взгляд. — Пойдем, Джон. Нельзя оставлять Лестрейда в беде.  
  


***

  
Бумаги на проведение операции были подписаны в рекордные сроки. Уже спустя десять минут Коллинз, Димок, Салли, неизвестно как затесавшийся с ними Андерсон и остальные, кто решил принять участие в освобождении любимого всеми доблестного сотрудника Скотланд-Ярда, облачившись в бронежилеты, стояли внизу у машин, ожидая специальный отряд.  
  
— Ты с нами не едешь! — Салли была категорически против участия младшего Холмса.  
  
— Всегда мечтал поучаствовать в захвате!  
  
— Как ты можешь радоваться… Это Лестрейд! Зря я вообще тебя пригласила.  
  
— Я поеду. Возможно, вам потребуется парламентер…  
  
— Все. Хватит, — их препирательства явно наскучили Коллинзу. Он схватил два легких бронежилета и всунул их в руки консультанта и его ассистента. — Только наденьте это.  
  
— Это? — Шерлок возмущенно посмотрел почему-то на Донован, но та только закатила глаза. — Зачем?  
  
— Это захват! Вооруженный! Выполняйте или не поедете вообще, — рыкнул Коллинз, развернулся и пошел к команде.  
  
— Уверен, все будет спокойно… Это не обязательно… — крикнул ему вслед Шерлок.  
  
— Ты теперь предсказатель у нас?  
  
— Нет, но… — Шерлок запнулся, а потом раздраженно выдохнул, стягивая пальто и кидая его сверху на уже одевшего броник Джона.  
  
— Поехали, — спустя несколько минут коротко сказал детектив-инспектор, кивая на команду СО19, в полном облачении спустившихся к машинам.  
  
Двадцать пять минут они ехали в тягостном молчании, сидя на холодной скамье в полицейском фургоне для перевозки подозреваемых, где недовольный Шерлок, зажатый с двух сторон полицейскими из спецотряда, тщетно пытался залипнуть в телефоне. Наконец автомобиль остановился, и послышался звук открывающихся и захлопывающихся дверей машин.  
  
— Приехали, — сержант Фишер распахнул двери, спрыгивая на землю, и Холмс с Джоном последовали его примеру. Они оказались в удивительно тихом пригородном районе, явно элитном. Шерлок одернул неудобный бронежилет, а затем направился прямо к раздававшему указания Коллинзу.  
  
— А затем обходите с задней части здание…  
  
— Неверная тактика, учитывая то, в каком районе вы находитесь. И то, насколько велико поместье, — громко сказал Шерлок, вынуждая всех собравшихся повернуться к нему.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Видите? — Шерлок указал на камеры на каменных столбах ворот, а затем на линию забора. — Это не просто дом. Этот дом с частной охраной. И, вероятнее всего, о вашем появлении они уже осведомлены. Плюс, я знаю район. Территория просто огромна.  
  
— Этого ты не можешь знать, — проговорил Фишер, но в голосе у него отчетливо слышалось сомнение.  
  
— Проверьте…  
  
— Ладно, хватит разговаривать. За работу, — Коллинз хлопнул в ладоши, и отряд, слаженно перехватив оружие, начал продвигаться к воротам. Они как раз успели подойти почти вплотную, когда неожиданно по бокам от ворот стена словно отъехала, и оттуда высыпали хорошо вооруженные бойцы в балаклавах, окружая прибывших, а сверху по бокам на столбах вспыхнули два мощных прожектора, выхватывая пространство перед воротами и ослепляя бойцов. Видимо спецотряд не особо горел желанием ввязываться в перестрелку, поэтому они просто замерли, наведя оружие на бойцов.  
  
— Сложить оружие! Руки вверх! — проговорил звучный голос, усиленный мегафоном.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — слово взял Коллинз, тоже обращаясь через мегафон. — Это полицейская операция. Вы окружили офицеров при исполнении…  
  
— При попытке проникнуть на частную территорию…  
  
— У нас есть все полномочия и постановление, дающие право подобных действий.  
  
— Не с людьми, обладающими неприкосновенностью и иммунитетом…  
  
— Мы им не угрожаем, мы всего лишь хотим досмотреть один автомобиль, который заехал на территорию. У нас есть все основания полагать, что с помощью него был похищен человек. Поэтому я вам рекомендую не препятствовать правосудию…  
  
— А я вам говорю, это частная территория…  
  
— Но это не территория, не принадлежащая Британии, а с документами мы имеем полное право досмотреть внедорожник. Вы препятствуете следствию.  
  
— А вы действуете с превышением полномочий…  
  
— Мы… — начал было Коллинз, но Шерлок выхватил у него мегафон. — Просто выйди и посмотри, документы все получены и в порядке… А потом сообщите своему боссу, чтобы вытащил свою жирную задницу из венецианского кресла и поприветствовал весь цвет столичной полиции, который приехал…  
  
Мегафон вернулся к своему законному владельцу.  
  
— Ты что творишь, мать твою! — заорал Реймонд, хищно раздувая ноздри. — Я тебя посажу. Зачем ты встрял! На мне, мать твою, безопасность всех здесь, в том числе и детектива-инспектора, если он там. Ты не знаешь ни черта…  
  
Дверь справа от ворот скрипнула, и оттуда показался хорошо сложенный мускулистый мужчина в черной одежде — и на этот раз без балаклавы. Коллинз сплюнул, а затем пошел прямо к нему.  
  
— У вас есть ордер? — громогласно спросил мужчина, останавливаясь перед детективом-инспектором, который протянул ему документы. Тот вчитался в написанное. — Какое дело до нас отделу по борьбе с похищениям людей?  
  
— Такое, что машина, которая приехала к нам, возможно, замешана в похищении.  
  
— Вы перепутали.  
  
— Послушайте. Вы выполняете свою работу, мы — свою. Дайте нам досмотреть автомобиль, и, если все действительно не так, как мы думаем, мы уйдем.  
  
— Хотите сказать, если не найдете вашего похищенного… Кого похитили, кстати?  
  
— Одного из наших. Детектива-инспектора Лестрейда.  
  
Мужчина моргнул.  
  
— Детектива-инспектора Лестрейда? Похищение?  
  
— Вам что-то известно?  
  
— Я не вправе разглашать, — охранник явно колебался, а потом щелкнул пальцами, и его головорезы немного опустили оружие. — Без разрешения…  
  
— Так испросите его, — Салли не выдержала и выступила вперед, глядя на мужчину. — Если пока вы тут ломаетесь с детективом-инспектором что-то случится… Пеняйте на себя…  
  
Видимо ее голос, а, может, общая мрачная атмосфера возымели действие. Охранник потянулся за рацией на груди, а затем нажал на кнопку, запрашивая связь. Наконец, раздался щелчок, и немного недовольный голос, ответил:  
  
— Что у вас случилось? Я же говорил меня не беспокоить…  
  
— Босс, — мужчина замялся, подбирая слова. — Тут… Как бы сказать… Тут полиция.  
  
— Полиция? С ними мой брат?  
  
— Эм… Шерлок? Да… А еще подразделение СО19 и люди из отдела по расследованию похищений. Утверждают, что они пришли за детективом-инспектором Лестрейдом?  
  
— Что? — приглушенно всхлипнули в трубке. — Сейчас буду.  
  
— Брат? — Коллинз развернулся и посмотрел на Шерлока, который преувеличенно заинтересованно разглядывал собственные ногти. — Что значит — брат? Твой брат?  
  
Все полицейские уставились прямо на Шерлока Холмса, создавая вокруг него словно пустую зону, и даже Джон, на всякий случай сделал шаг назад.  
  
— Твой брат? — тихо и как-то зловеще проговорила Донован.  
  
— Да-да. Это дом моего брата.  
  
— Подожди, — Джон помотал головой и сделал шаг вперед, непроизвольно загораживая друга от сержанта. — Так это Майкрофт похитил инспектора? И ты знал и ничего не сказал?  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что сокрытие информации…  
  
— Я подозревал, но не знал. И не скрывал. Сначала по описанию констебля, а потом уже, когда машину засекли въезжающим на территорию… И прежде чем вы спросите, зачем мой брат это сделал и почему… Я не знаю. Но вы можете спросить у него… Или у самого детектива-инспектора, если угодно, — Шерлок кивнул на раскрывающиеся ворота и спешащих в их направлении двух людей.  
  
Джон моргнул, а полицейские замерли, глядя, как из ворот вышел, в сопровождении Майкрофта Холмса сам Грегори Лестрейд, слега растрепанный и раскрасневшийся, но вполне живой. Другое дело, что одет Лестрейд явно был непривычно: Джон никогда не видел, чтобы тот носил костюмы-тройки, к тому же сшитые на заказ.  
  
— Что тут происходит? — голос Лестрейда прорезал оцепенение толпы. — Крисс, Рей? — он посмотрел на собравшихся хмурых коллег и вооруженных людей. — Что-то с делом Маркуса? Или что-то случилось более серьезное. Салли?  
  
— Мы здесь расследуем твое похищение, — мрачно сказал Коллинз, глядя прямо на Лестрейда.  
  
— Мое… что? — Грег замер, удивленно глядя на полицейских.  
  
— Салли видела сегодня, как тебя забрали с парковки, — Коллинз вздохнул. — На добровольное согласие это похоже не было. Поэтому логично, что мы предположили, что тебя похитили… Учитывая специфику нашей работы, этого отрицать нельзя, согласись.  
  
— Похитили… — начал было Грег, а потом резко развернулся к Майкрофту. — А я тебе говорил, что твои методы до добра не доведут. Так нет. Обязательно надо посылать своих ребят, чтобы доставлять мне проблемы?  
  
— Грег… — начал было Майкрофт.  
  
— Вот только не начинай… Из-за твоих грандиозных планов теперь мне придется с этим разбираться! Доволен? — Лестрейд снова развернулся к своим людям, поднял руку, взлохмачивая волосы. — Вы меня по телефону найти не пробовали?  
  
— Телефон не определялся, — Коллинз вздохнул, чувствуя небывалое облегчение, а всю ситуацию до ужаса комичной.  
  
— Там, где мы были, не было связи. Это все в целях безопасности… — со вздохом ответил Майкрофт, массируя переносицу.  
  
— Ну конечно! Безопасности! Как благородно. А что мне предстоит теперь отчитываться за то, что ты решил неожиданно похвастаться нашей помолвкой перед своими коллегами, которых ты, если помнится, терпеть не можешь, это нормально?  
  
— Помолвкой… — пробормотала удивленная Донован, во все глаза глядя на босса. Тот развернулся, пробегая по целому ряду шокированных лиц, задержав взгляд на отчаянно давящем улыбку Джоне, немного бледно-зеленом Шерлоке, а затем вздохнул. — Простите, я доставил проблем. В общем, познакомьтесь. Майкрофт Холмс, мой будущий муж. Занимает небольшую должность в министерстве, поэтому иногда страдает от превышения полномочий.  
  
— Ну надо же… Поздравляем, — Коллинз улыбнулся и, подойдя, хлопнул Грега по плечу, а затем та же участь постигла и Майкрофта, который, кажется, остался не очень доволен. — С тебя мальчишник, — он посмотрел на Грега и на старшего Холмса. — Только не понятно, если выходят замуж два парня, это получается, мальчишник один на двоих?  
  
Лестрейд, не выдержав, рассмеялся, и даже Майкрофт позволил себе улыбку, доставая из кармана телефон.  
  
— Эй, ты что собрался делать…  
  
— Это не то, что стоит внимания…  
  
— О чем я и говорю. Ты поставил на уши весь Скотланд-Ярд. Ты думаешь, тебе это так просто сойдет с рук?  
  
— Я не заинтересован, чтобы это стало достоянием общественности…  
  
— Ну уж нет. Это должно стать для тебя уроком. А какой урок лучше всего, если не тот, который имеет негативное подкрепление? Поэтому я сейчас уезжаю с ребятами и даю показания. Меня же похитили, в конце концов.  
  
— Грегори, я не считаю, что это целесообразно…  
  
— Ничего, но это надо решить, ты же понимаешь, — Лестрейд сделал шаг вперед, а затем, понизив голос, чтобы его слышал только Майкрофт, прошептал: — Твои ребята завтра подчистят все материалы, не сомневаюсь. Но вот я вместо того, чтобы принять ванную, вальяжно вытянувшись после тяжелого длинного дня и раута в каком-то поместье, название которого я, признаться, даже не пытался запомнить, а потом очешуительного секса, буду вынужден провести всю ночь, отвечая на вопросы. О, я вижу по твоим глазам, это достойное наказание. Не правда ли? — он развернулся, поправляя пиджак, и улыбнулся Коллинзу с Салли. — Пойдемте, ребята. Вы нашли меня. И я готов предстать перед ответом.  
  
Все потихоньку начали рассаживаться по машинам, подшучивая и посмеиваясь над ситуацией. Грег обнял смущенную Салли за плечи, утаскивая в машину Диммока.  
  
Майкрофт с какой-то тоской смотрел на отъезжающих полицейских. Пожалуй, в следующий раз безопаснее будет сообщать о своих планах.  
  
— Ну, что? — голос Шерлока прозвучал громко, вырывая Холмса из мыслей. Тот все еще выглядел немного шокированным. — Я так понимаю, ты не против того, что мы с Джоном воспользуемся твоей джакузи? Она тебе сегодня не так и нужна.  
  
— Шерлок, — смущенно пробормотал доктор. — Это неудобно.  
  
— Нонсенс, Майкрофт спокойно может передернуть себе в душе. А я давно мечтал вытянуться во весь рост: ванная миссис Хадсон слишком короткая, я даже не в состоянии там вытянуть ноги.  
  
— Шерлок…  
  
— Пойдем, я проведу тебе экскурсию по поместью, — младший Холмс, не обращая на невнятное бормотание Джона внимания, пошел по аллее. Тот буркнул Майкрофту извинения и поспешил за другом.  
  
Охрана медленно разбредалась по своим местам. А Майкрофт стоял и думал, что ему еще многому нужно будет научиться ради гармоничной жизни с Грегом.  
  
  
  
 **Название:**  СМС и кофе  
 **Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
 **Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
 **Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» ВВС  
 **Размер:**  мини,1173 слова  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд   
 **Категория:**  слэш  
 **Жанр:**  AU, повседневность  
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:**  Грега нервируют СМС, которые ему присылает Майкрофт.  
 **Размещение:**  только после деанона  
 **Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "СМС и кофе"  
  
  
  
Он привык к этим коротким повелительным СМС.  
  
«Машина будет ждать вас, кофе выпьете у меня. МХ».  
  
Лестрейд гасит свет в кабинете и пробегает мимо кофейного автомата в коридоре. Донован провожает его сочувственным взглядом. Она не знает, что шефа ждёт чашка восхитительного, с молоком и специями, кофе... и острый как бритва взгляд серых глаз. И равнодушно-высокомерный тон. Указания, разъяснения, блестящая и беспощадная аналитика. И желание слиться с жёстким кожаным креслом, но сначала всё же допить кофе. Лестрейд не в силах от него отказаться, именно поэтому, наверное, он так торопится после каждого сообщения.  
  
Частенько они выводят из себя:  
  
«Не информируйте моего брата об этом деле, я выделю своих агентов. МХ», — Лестрейд, чертыхаясь, стирает почти набранное Шерлоку СМС. Кривится с досадой, сообщая оперативникам, что сегодня им снова не повезло: будут работать с коллегами из спецподразделения. Не менее заносчивыми и неприступными, чем их босс.  
  
Есть смс, которые озадачивают приятно:  
  
«Вы работали сверхурочно, возьмите завтра выходной. Оплата переведена. На Бейкер-стрит и в Скотланд-Ярде не появляйтесь. МХ».  
  
Лестрейд задумчиво проверяет баланс карты, читает подтверждение от прямого начальства и, пожав плечами, выключает будильник. Почему бы не отоспаться денёк, если за трое суток подремал всего четыре часа и то — в машине.  
  
Немного удивляет приказ не ходить на Бейкер-стрит, ну да Майкрофт всегда думает сначала о брате. Возможно, ему кажется, что окружающие такие же помешанные. Натягивая одеяло на голову, Лестрейд наслаждается пыльной тишиной своей квартирки и мыслью, что никакой гиперактивный гений не выдернет его завтра из постели в четыре утра. Абсолютно точно. Майкрофт никогда не забывает согласовать детали.  
  
Случаются СМС, заставляющие нервничать:  
  
«Таблетки от похмелья на тумбочке. Ещё одно посещение этого бара — будете уволены. МХ».  
  
Лестрейд на ощупь находит упаковку, едва не сшибая на пол стакан воды. Морщится, глотая таблетки, и со стоном падает обратно на подушку. Наверное, зря он решил отметить внеурочный выходной парой кружек пива в незнакомом спорт-баре. Пива оказалось явно больше, чем две кружки, и вроде дальше было не только пиво, и вообще, как назывался бар? Виски разламываются от дикой боли. Разве лекарство не должно действовать быстро? Телефон над ухом тихо тренькает. Лестрейд с трудом разлепляет глаза и читает:  
  
«Не надо было мешать крепкие напитки. Выпейте одну таблетку из красной упаковки. МХ».  
  
Лестрейду слишком дурно, чтобы анализировать происходящее. Он послушно принимает очередную пилюлю, и довольно быстро в голове проясняется. Он смотрит на окно, изучает потолок, часы и фотографию в рамочке на стене, но, конечно, не обнаруживает признаков слежки. А она, несомненно, есть. Надо бы снова проверить квартиру как следует. Майкрофт наблюдал за ним, сонным и полураздетым? Лестрейда кидает в жар. Он чертыхается и в растерянности трёт переносицу. Терять нечего, и Лестрейд впервые нажимает кнопку «ответить», сидя по-турецки на сбитой постели:  
  
«Я не помню названия бара, но увольняться не хочу. P.S. Спасибо».  
  
Телефон вибрирует в руках. Лестрейд видит название заведения, кое-какие пояснения, и тихо матерится. Тянет себя за спутавшиеся со сна волосы, чувствуя, как жар заливает щёки. Проклятье, какой дьявол занёс его вчера в заведение не совсем традиционного толка? То есть, трансляция футбола там тоже велась, но... Лестрейд раскачивается туда-сюда, представляя, какую отповедь получит при следующей встрече. Если его не понизят в должности. Инспектор полиции не должен забредать в первый попавшийся бар и напиваться там до беспамятства.  
  
Вновь приходит СМС. Вздохнув, Лестрейд открывает сообщение и тупо пялится на короткое:  
  
«Проблемы? МХ».  
  
Очень хочется верить, что беседует он всё же со старшим Холмсом, а раздражающе-знакомое слово — просто семейная штука. Очень. Хочется. Иначе желание будет совсем другим — убивать, что точно отразится на карьере не лучшим образом.  
  
«Всё в порядке».  
  
Лестрейд зло отключает смартфон и хлопает дверью душа. Хватит с него СМС на сегодня. И они больше не приходят.  
  
Ни сегодня. Ни на следующий день. Минует неделя, две. Лестрейд осторожно интересуется у Шерлока самочувствием брата, зарабатывает пренебрежительный взгляд и короткое:  
  
— Превосходно, я полагаю.  
  
Через месяц Лестрейд сидит в тёмном кабинете, глядя, как пляшут синие отсветы мигалок дежурных машин на стекле. На часах почти десять вечера, в коридоре тишина. Лестрейд вертит в руках телефон. Набрать сообщение или не набрать? Кто он такой, чтобы тревожить по пустякам второго человека в государстве? Может, тот улетел на какие-нибудь сверхважные переговоры. Или просто плюнул наконец на мелкие дрязги Скотланд-Ярда, занимаясь настоящими делами.  
Лестрейд в красках представляет гримасу Майкрофта, когда он увидит его СМС: недоумённо задранная бровь, притаившееся презрение в тонкой полоске губ.  
  
Нет уж. Лестрейд резко встаёт, ставит смартфон на беззвучный режим и прячет его в карман. Идёт к выходу, но возле автомата с кофе останавливается. Ему кажется, что сквозь плотную ткань пальто слышна вибрация. Это может быть Шерлок. Или Донован с очередным экстренным вызовом. Или... кто угодно. Но руки предательски подрагивают, когда Лестрейд нашаривает телефон, а потом в лёгких резко заканчивается воздух. На экране горит короткое:  
  
«Жду в машине. МХ».  
  
Требуется две долгих секунды, чтобы снова начать дышать. Лестрейд слетает по лестнице с рекордной скоростью, в мозгу бьётся паническое: «Что-то случилось, я ему нужен, он приехал сам — впервые! Что-то ужасное происходит, скорее...»  
  
Лестрейд дёргает дверь лаково-блестящего «Бентли», падает на сидение и выдыхает:  
  
— Что?  
  
Майкрофт смотрит непроницаемым взглядом — он сидит так близко, что горьковатый аромат парфюма окутывает Лестрейда. Майкрофт молчит и поглаживает затянутыми в перчатку пальцами лежащий на коленях зонт — мерно, едва касаясь. Лестрейд невольно опускает взгляд и следит за изящными движениями. Грохот крови в ушах постепенно стихает.  
  
— Ваш кофе, инспектор.  
  
Лестрейд моргает. Машинально берёт горячий стаканчик и глядит, как заворожённый, на тонкую полоску кожи на запястье — между перчаткой и краем дорогого пальто.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает он.   
  
Майкрофт делает знак водителю, рукав пальто скользит ниже, обнажая узкую кисть и белоснежную манжету с блестящей запонкой. Лестрейд встряхивается, приходя в себя. Проклятье, что с ним творится? Что вообще происходит? Он поспешно зарывается лицом в горячий пар над стаканчиком и глотает обжигающий, сладкий кофе.  
  
Тот самый восхитительный кофе.  
  
Тут Лестрейд замирает, чудом не закашлявшись: пальцы Майкрофта, снявшего перчатку, невесомо касаются волос. Лестрейд ощущает тепло и мягкое надавливание, по затылку бегут мурашки. Чёрт возьми!  
  
— С-сэр? — выдавливает он. Пальцы Майкрофта зарываются в его волосы, чувствительно оттягивая голову назад. Ничего не соображая, Лестрейд поддаётся: открывает горло и часто дышит. Сотня вопросов бьётся в мозгу, но они не имеют ни малейшего значения.  
  
— Люблю, когда ты пахнешь хорошим кофе, — раздаётся хриплый шёпот над ухом.   
  
Лестрейд медленно поворачивает голову и сглатывает. Глаза Майкрофта почти чёрные от расширившихся зрачков, невыносимо близкие, а его дыхание скользит по щеке:  
  
— Ты можешь уйти. Сейчас, но не позже. — Пальцы больно впиваются в волосы, и Лестрейд едва слышно стонет. Майкрофт вздрагивает и шепчет ему прямо в рот:  
  
— Я пробовал уйти сам, не вышло. Решай сейчас, другого шанса не дам.  
  
Лестрейд на ощупь зажимает стаканчик с кофе между колен, ощущая сладкую тяжесть в паху, и решительно тянется к тонким, сухим и горячим губам:  
  
— Мне нужен только один шанс — остаться, мистер Хо...  
  
— Меня зовут Майкрофт, — обрывает тот и наконец-то целует его, властно, требовательно, словно утверждая свои права. Отрывается на секунду и припечатывает, опасно щурясь:  
  
— Изволь отвечать на мои СМС. Всегда. — Снова жадно целует беззащитно открытую шею и добавляет: — Если не ответил, значит, умер.  
  
Лестрейд не понимает, угроза это или просто приказ. Аромат парфюма мешается с запахом кофе и дорогой кожи, ударяет в голову не хуже виски — будто так было всегда. Происходящее кажется безумным и странным, но мучительно правильным. И Лестрейд больше ни о чём не думает.  
  
  
 **Название:**  Условие выживания  
 **Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
 **Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018   
 **Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:**  мини, 1715 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
 **Категория:**  слэш  
 **Жанр:**  ангст, психология, романтика  
 **Рейтинг:**  G  
 **Предупреждения:**  AU и, скорее всего, ООС  
 **Краткое содержание:**  Лестрейд пропадает без вести. Только через год Майкрофт даёт волю своим чувствам, что приводит к неожиданным последствиям.  
 **Размещение:**  запрещено без разрешения автора  
 **Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Условие выживания"  
  
  
Картинка за окном не менялась который день: жёлтые блики на мокром асфальте, капли дождя на стекле и на решётке окна. Майкрофт поймал себя на том, что его начинают раздражать хорошо изученные вещи. Он медленно перекатился с пяток на носки и обратно, грея в ладонях рюмку коньяка. Сколько вечеров проведено здесь, в бесцельном разглядывании давно и в мельчайших подробностях знакомого пейзажа? Глупейшая слабость.  
  
Совершенно излишняя эмоция, которой он с извращенным удовольствием поддаётся, раз за разом растравляя рану... Так и не зажившую за год. Майкрофт пригубил коньяк — марочный, восьмилетней выдержки. Французский. Единственный предмет из шестиугольной страны, который он допускал в свой дом. Майкрофту была чужда предвзятость в деловых вопросах, но в том, что касается личного комфорта, он порой становился весьма придирчив.  
  
Его дом — некий островок абсолютного спокойствия и тепла. Майкрофт ревностно охранял его, чётко осознавая потребность организма и разума в ощущении надёжного тыла. Досадную, как он считал раньше. Пока не понял, что стен и уюта недостаточно, нужен ещё человек, которого хочется видеть здесь — всегда и в любом состоянии.  
  
Валяющегося на обитой зелёным шёлком кушетке, забавно закинув руки за голову. Хмурого, уставшего. Смеющегося. С развязанным галстуком набекрень, в мятой рубашке — а Майкрофт не терпел неряшливости в одежде. Но этого человека он готов был принять любым, лишь бы тот находился рядом.  
  
Майкрофт сделал ещё глоток, покатал обжигающий напиток во рту. Сглотнул, наслаждаясь нотками сухофруктов и едва уловимым ванильным послевкусием. Он подумал, что согласился бы даже держать в холодильнике бара недельный запас пива для своего гостя. Тот предпочитал простые вещи, привычную кухню и путался в марках вин.  
  
Почему-то это не отталкивало, напротив, вызывало щемяще острую нежность.  
  
Дождь рассыпался по стеклу тонкими бусинками брызг, блестел жёлтыми ручейками в свете фонарей. Майкрофт сморгнул: ему на миг показалось, что на асфальте перед домом стоит человек — в распахнутом пальто, в промокшей насквозь белой рубашке. Он нелепо переминается с ноги на ногу, слегка вразвалочку, прикрывая макушку кожаным портфелем, и глядит вверх. Глаза у него тёплые, карие, очень печальные.  
  
К горлу подкатил комок. Майкрофт протянул ладонь к стеклу, словно желая растворить его, чтобы дотянуться, поверить... И вздрогнул, приходя в себя.  
  
Тротуар был пуст.  
  
Пропавшие без вести, бывает, возвращаются, но только не те, на поиски которых Майкрофт Холмс отрядил своих лучших людей и парочку агентов МИ-6. А те вернулись ни с чем.  
  
Грегори Лестрейд, инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, исчез во время масштабной облавы на наркодилеров. Допросы преступников и свидетелей ничего не дали. Труп не обнаружили. Бывшая жена Грегори ничего не знала о его жизни, а сотрудники подозрительных моментов не отметили. Даже Шерлок, которого Майкрофт очень аккуратно расспросил, отделавшись всего парой оскорблений, и тот не смог ничего сделать.  
  
Грегори пропал — погиб или был взят в плен. Скорее первое, потому что агенты МИ-6 принесли несколько косвенных доказательств.  
  
Грегори умер, так и не узнав, что ледяной и неприступный Майкрофт Холмс считал его самым близким, самым дорогим существом в мире. Причём сравнивать с Шерлоком было бы кощунством — хотя бы потому, что брата Майкрофт абсолютно не желал допускать в свой дом без веских причин. И уж тем более не потерпел бы капризов вроде требований пива и картошки фри или неприбранного вида.  
  
Дождь всё не прекращался. Тускло блестящие потоки бежали по асфальту, закручивались в маленький водоворот над решёткой дождевика. Майкрофт, как заворожённый, провёл рукой по стеклу. Холод обжёг кончики пальцев, волной мурашек пробежал по позвоночнику. Нестерпимо захотелось увидеть Грегори — живого, шумного, быстрого. Тёплого.  
  
Подлая игра воображения! Минуту назад он видел его так ярко, словно по-настоящему, и поверил на миг, задохнувшись в горячей вспышке чувств, впервые позволив им опередить разум.  
  
А зря.  
  
Майкрофт скривился, вжимая ладонь в ледяное стекло. Сколько раз за год он жалел, что так и не показал Грегори своего интереса, — столько же радовался этому обстоятельству, поскольку хорошо представлял последствия.  
  
Но всё же... Кто бы мог подумать, что его настигнет извечная ловушка, когда почти всесильный человек оказывается беспомощен, как младенец?  
  
Власть — обоюдоострый кинжал. С какой стороны ни возьмись, порежешься. Майкрофт не мог создать повод для шантажа и не смел подвергать Грегори опасности сверх той, которая и так шла с ним об руку, учитывая профессию. Что не помешало приставить к нему пару наблюдателей-бойцов для охраны и регулярно просматривать записи с камер видеонаблюдения в квартире и в офисе. Исключительно из общих помещений — Майкрофт всегда соблюдал приличия. Он осознавал, что ведёт себя странно и нелогично, кроме того, незаконно в некоторой мере, но ничего не мог поделать.  
  
А сейчас, глядя сквозь серую сетку дождя, Майкрофт отчаянно жалел, что в итоге выбрал сторону разума, а не чувств.  
  
«Неравнодушие — не преимущество», — сказал он однажды Шерлоку и от своих слов не отказался. Это досадная помеха, изъян в функционировании мозга, да. Но только встретив Грегори, Майкрофт почувствовал себя по-настоящему живым.  
  
Как бы банально и по-идиотски это не звучало.  
  
Майкрофт стиснул зубы так, что скулы свело. На ощупь поставил рюмку на столик, упёрся ладонями в стекло. Занавеска зацепилась за плечо с противным шорохом. Свет торшера из глубины комнаты наверняка делал его силуэт отличной мишенью — но Майкрофту было наплевать. Он глядел на пенистый водоворот на решётке люка на дороге, пока не зарябило в глазах, а очнувшись, понял, что выводит на запотевшем стекле слова: «Грегори, я тебя... »  
  
Майкрофт отпрянул, поспешно стирая нелепую фразу. Поджал губы, схватив недопитую рюмку, задёрнул занавески. Пора ложиться в постель.  
  


* * *

  
  
Письмо без адреса пришло на утро. Заказное, срочное, с пометкой «Майкрофту Холмсу лично в руки». Служба безопасности изучила его досконально, но угрозы не обнаружила.  
  
Майкрофт взял старомодный нож для разрезания бумаг — изящную старинную вещицу, с костяной ручкой — и вскрыл конверт. Безопасники всегда особым образом снова заклеивали его почту, из уважения к традиции.  
  
На стол выпала открытка без единой подписи: только вид на «Nevis Range», горнолыжный курорт в Шотландии.  
  
Майкрофт взглянул на часы: девять утра. Он пожал плечами, встал, плеснул себе на полпальца коньяка из крошечного бара, замаскированного классически — под книжную полку. Залпом выпил, постоял немного, прикрыв глаза. Потом очень спокойно нажал кнопку селектора и попросил:  
  
— Антея, закажите мне ближайший рейс в «Nevis Range». Да, проверку проведите. И найдите одного человека, данные сейчас переведу. Спасибо.  
  


* * *

  
  
Здесь всё было слишком — головокружительная высота, в сине-белой дымке горы, ослепительный снег и зеленовато-бурые склоны одновременно. Нити канатных трасс казались тоньше паутины, а лыжники — крошечными взбесившимися муравьями.  
  
Майкрофт сидел на ступенях ярко-зелёного домика и чувствовал себя совершенным идиотом. Агенты очень быстро нашли, где живёт Джек Андерсон, инструктор по горным лыжам, и предоставили боссу его расписание. А также фото. Так что Майкрофт не отправился в кафе, а устроился на крыльце, поддёргивая повыше воротник пальто и тщетно пытаясь сохранить невозмутимость. Солнце и снег слепили глаза. Нелепая ситуация раздражала, но было кое-что похуже: в груди поселилась ноющая боль, а кончики пальцев леденели вовсе не от холода. Поэтому Майкрофт терпеливо ждал.  
  
Он в который раз потёр глаза тыльной стороной ладони, стянув неизменные перчатки, проморгался и замер. Солнце загородила широкая тень. Сглотнув, Майкрофт очень медленно поднялся на ноги, чтобы в упор встретить взгляд карих глаз — тёплый и печальный, совсем такой, как ему вчера привиделось. Сдвинутые на лоб очки отливали фиолетовым, из-под шапки выглядывали светлые кудри. В горнолыжном костюме фигура казалась особенно массивной и... сильной.  
  
Горло сдавило.  
  
Майкрофт сглотнул снова, пытаясь выдавить хоть слово, но воздуха не хватало. Он вёл переговоры о судьбах стран и народов, не дрогнув смотрел в глаза смерти — и такое случалось пару раз, он не отступал перед самыми опасными оппонентами... Но стоял сейчас перед Грегори молча, проклиная собственную слабость и шум крови в ушах.  
  
Бывший инспектор сочтёт его сумасшедшим и будет прав. Так даже легче — уйти, будучи отвергнутым официально. Никаких сомнений и чувств, никаких...  
  
— Просто скажи ту фразу вслух, Майкрофт Холмс. Вчерашнюю. Целиком, пожалуйста, — голос Грегори звучал хрипло, но решительно. В глубине карих глаз горела тоскливая злость и что-то ещё, тёмное, давнее — жажда, которую невозможно утолить.  
  
У Майкрофта закружилась голова. На высоте такое случается, от недостатка кислорода.  
  
Намеренно не дав себе времени подумать, Майкрофт ответил:  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Грегори Лестрейд, — и непроизвольно вскинул подбородок, готовясь принять какой угодно приговор. Но вздрогнул всем телом, услышав краткое:  
  
— Я тебя тоже, мистер Британское Правительство.  
  
Мир пошатнулся. Во всех смыслах. Сильные руки схватили за плечи, удержали, карие глаза оказались совсем рядом — злость в них растаяла без следа, но жажда разгоралась лишь сильнее.  
  
Это было, несомненно, самое странное признание в любви, потому что Майкрофт спросил совершенно автоматически:  
  
— Камера наблюдения спрятана в решётке дождевика под моими окнами?  
  
— Да.  
  
— А если бы я так и не... — он осёкся. Долгая-долгая жизнь без Грегори.  
  
Тот небрежно махнул рукой:  
  
— Я бы убедился как-нибудь ещё. Люди частенько себя выдают. Мы пересекались только по работе, но ты смотрел так, что я готов был вломиться к тебе домой той же ночью.  
  
— Исключено, — оскорбился Майкрофт. — Я прекрасно себя контролирую.  
  
— О, конечно! — развеселился Грегори. Крепко подхватил его под локоть и подтолкнул к дверям. — Контролируешь, когда считаешь нужным. А вот когда смотришь из машины, или из тени, из-за спины Шерлока и Джона, которые всегда заняты только друг другом...  
  
— Чёрт возьми, — выругался Майкрофт и прикусил язык. Грегори действовал на него как хороший коньяк. Весьма крепкий, надо заметить. Было до странности приятно смотреть, как Грегори смешно морщит нос, улыбаясь, размахивает руками, задевая вешалку, прыгает на одной ноге, снимая ботинки, и что-то втолковывает про здешний быт. Майкрофту казалось, что он пьянеет всё больше с каждой минутой, но возвращаться в трезвую реальность он не собирался категорически. Во всяком случае, в ближайшее время.  
  
Он успел мимоходом просчитать десяток вариантов их дальнейшей жизни, работы и безопасности — собственной и Грегори  
— и решил, что выбрать оптимальное решение можно и попозже. По крайней мере, оно есть, а если нет — он его создаст.  
  
Потому что неравнодушие — не преимущество, это условие выживания. Примешь и совладаешь — станешь сильнее. Станешь настоящим. Нет — значит, погубишь себя и любимого, а конкретно в его, Майкрофта, случае — ещё есть риск создать неприятности Короне. Что абсолютно недопустимо.  
  
— Проходи в гостиную! — крикнул с кухни Грегори, а через секунду появился в дверях, балансируя с двумя банками пива и тарелкой с закусками в руках. Майкрофт деловито скинул пиджак, подвернул рукава рубашки, пристроив платиновые запонки на кипе каких-то журналов, и забрал у онемевшего Грегори пиво.  
  
Ловко открыл банку, усмехнувшись. Знал бы инспектор, что подчас приходится пить и есть ради налаживания дипломатических отношений! Майкрофт по-хозяйски устроился в кресле и, сделав глоток и даже не поморщившись, светски спросил:  
  
— Итак, ты решил сбежать, чтобы вынудить меня осознать свои чувства?  
  
Грегори ошарашенно хлопнул ресницами, переступил с ноги на ногу. А потом, плюнув на все сомнения, широко улыбнулся и плюхнулся на диван рядом. Водрузил на захламлённый столик тарелку с закусками и выдал:  
  
— Вроде того! — со щелчком открыл пиво, отхлебнул и добавил: — Надеюсь, ты определился и всё такое, потому что до завтра я совершенно свободен.  
  
Майкрофт, поразмыслив, решил перебраться на диван прямо сейчас.


End file.
